Obtaining crop population data at a large scale is critical to plant breeders and plant scientists. In addition, reliably detecting crop stand in-field and in real-time can enable a range of precision agriculture applications and lead to new inventions in agricultural field automation such as robotic weed control. What are needed are new and improved methods, systems, and apparatuses for obtaining crop population data.